


Flowers and Strawberries

by Royediscannonchangemymind



Series: Flowers and strawberries [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst With A Happy End, Edward is gay and thinks Roy is straight, Edward/Winry is my brOTP, Everybody thinks Edward is dead, F/F, Gracia’s a Roy/ed shipper, I don’t really know Noah that well so she may be a little ooc, I kinda changed a few details here and there, It’s rated T for language, M/M, Maes is mentioned but he’s still dead :’(, Mourning, Multi, Noah is such a good friend, Otherwise it’s clean, Post Anime, Roy and Ed really miss each other, Roy is pretty angst too though, The first chapter is mostly a flashback, The second chapter more angst (cause Ed is the angst King), Winry and Sheska being a thing is almost non existent, except Roy is actually bi, kind of angst but not really, sad!Edward, sad!Roy, so don’t read this fic just for that, takes place during shambala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royediscannonchangemymind/pseuds/Royediscannonchangemymind
Summary: “Hey! What are you—“ Edward exclaimed, startled.Winry yanked his hair not to gently and Edward yelped.“Hold still.” Winry growled.Winry picked up the flowers and began braiding them into his hair.“Winry!!” Edward hissed.“What’s wrong, Edward?” Roy asked smirking. “Don’t you want to look beautiful, too?” Edward flushed.“I swear when I get my hands on you I’m gonna—
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Winry Rockbell/Sheska | Sciezka
Series: Flowers and strawberries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Flowers

Roy knocked on the wooden door of his best friends home. It had been a while since he allowed himself the comfort of setting his foot inside, but you couldn’t really blame him. The house had lost its comfort since Maes left this world and now it just felt like a painful reminder of the friend he’d lost.  
Of course that brought him to the question of why he was here in the first place.  
The wooden door creaked as Gracia opened it. “Roy, what a surprise. It’s certainly been a while hasn’t it?”  
Maes had loved his wife more than anything. It’s be an insult to his memory if Roy didn’t at least visit her.  
“It certainly has.” He replied with a smile they both knew was fake.  
“Uncle Roy!” The voice of a young girl sounded from behind Gracia. Gracia pushed the door open to allow Roy inside but before he could step foot inside, he was tackled by the energetic brunette. “Uncle Roy!” She shouted again.  
“Elicia, you’ve gotten so big!” Roy smiled.  
“Why haven’t you been visiting?” The girl asked suddenly. Roy opened his mouth unsure of what to respond with, but before he could Gracia came to his rescue.  
“Don’t you have some homework Elicia?” She asked. Elicia pouted crossing her arms, but even still, she trudged up the stairs to her room.

“Would you like some tea?” Gracia asked. Roy nodded.  
“That would certainly be appreciated.” With that Gracia disappeared into the kitchen. Roy let his onyx eyes wonder around the room. The walls were covered with pictures that were all, no doubt taken by Maes. Roy’s eyes wondered over them before stopping on a particularly memorable one.

It had been taken three years prior, it had been Elicia’s birthday, but it had also been Edward’s birthday. As a result Maes had decided to make a party for both of them. Edward unsurprisingly had simply scowled and refused. But Maes Hughs doesn’t... didn’t take no for an answer.  
So on the day of the party, Edward had found himself being dragged off to the Hughes residence.

Edward was kneeling in the dirt of the the front yard. He clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. A small crown of flowers appeared in his hands. Edward layer it gently on Elicia’s head.

“Wow!! They’re so beautiful little-big brother!” Elicia exclaimed clutching the flower crown. “Uncle Roy!! Look at the flowers little-big brother gave me!!” Elicia shouted again rushing up to Roy. Roy grinned at her, pulling the girl into his lap.  
“You look beautiful, Elicia.” Roy told her. “Just as the birthday girl should.” That seemed to make Elicia realize cause suddenly she hopped off of Roy lap and began picking flowers from every where.  
Roy sent Edward a confused look but he just shrugged his shoulders. “Big sister!” She called to Winry, who was talking to Sheska. Winry turned away from her girlfriend to look at Elicia.  
“What is it?” Winry asked. 

Roy specifically remembered his heart twisting with guilt as soon as he saw her. Like it did every time he saw her.

Elicia got on her tiptoes and made a down motion with her finger. Winry kneeled down to Elicia’s level. Elicia whispered something in Winry’s ear. Winry grinned a bit too hard at that. She took the small handful of flowers out of Elicia’s hands. It didn’t take long for Roy to realize what was going on. A smirk made its way onto his face.  
Before Edward even knew what was happening, Winry had snatched his hair ribbon right out of his hair.  
“Hey! What are you—“ Edward exclaimed, startled.  
Winry yanked his hair not to gently and Edward yelped.  
“Hold still.” Winry growled.  
Winry picked up the flowers and began braiding them into his hair.  
“Winry!!” Edward hissed.  
“What’s wrong, Edward?” Roy asked smirking. “Don’t you want to look beautiful, too?” Edward flushed.  
“I swear when I get my hands on you I’m gonna—Oww!! WINRY!! QUIT YANKING MY HAIR ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL THEM OUT!!” Edward yelled at his childhood friend. He then turned back to Roy. “Bastard.” He growled.

Roy dried off his hands and left the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and took a small piece of food from the snack tray. He stepped out of the kitchen and there he was. Edward’s hair was in a fishtail braid. The braid was draped over his shoulder and covered in white and pink lilies. It took all of the skills Roy had picked up over many years of practice, to keep the look of awe out of his face. Maes didn’t miss it though, Maes never missed anything having to do with Roy.  
After Roy had successfully righted himself he smirked. “Looking good full-petal.”  
Roy expected Edward to scowl or yell and rant at him. Roy hadn’t excepted, the crimson blush the traveled to Edward’s cheeks. Edward lowered his gaze and crossed his arms.  
“Bastard.” He said, but couldn’t stop the small smile that crept onto his face. 

And that was how Maes had captured him. He looked so beautiful. Roy knew now that he would do anything to be with Edward. But it was too late. Edward was gone now. His casket lay empty in the ground right next to his mother. The body, nowhere to be found.

Roy didn’t cry. Roy never cried. He didn’t know what the salt water running down his cheeks was. But they weren’t tears. Gracia seemed to realize that, because she didn’t comment. She just pulled the photo off the wall and handed it to him. She smiled.  
“I’m sure he’d have wanted you to have it.” She said, and when Roy left that night, he realized he didn’t know if she had been talking about Edward or Maes. Roy guessed it didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever written a fanfic... so if anyone has any advice it would be VERY much appreciated. The next chapter will be from Edwards POV and it should come around this Saturday at the earliest or next Saturday at the latest.


	2. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward had tried to hate the older man at first. Edward knew in his heart from the beginning, Roy would never take his feelings seriously. Edward was just a silly little kid. So he tried to hate the man, he forced himself to find every little thing Roy did infuriating. He yelled and he taunted Roy. He’d tell himself he hated Roy. Then he’d tell Roy the same thing, all in the naive belief that saying it, would make it true.

Edward missed Roy. Well... he missed everyone, especially Alphonse. But missing Al was expected, missing Roy wasn’t. He was supposed to miss Roy. The man was an absolute bastard. He didn’t care about anybody, least of all Edward. All Edward was to Roy was that annoying bratty kid, who’d get on his nerves. But honestly, he couldn’t blame the man for thinking of him that way. It was Edwards own damned fault. 

Edward had tried to hate the older man at first. Edward knew in his heart from the beginning, Roy would never take his feelings seriously. Edward was just a silly little kid. So he tried to hate the man, he forced himself to find every little thing Roy did infuriating. He yelled and he taunted Roy. He’d tell himself he hated Roy. Then he’d tell Roy the same thing, all in the naive belief that saying it, would make it true.  
Edward was in love with Roy. Even though he new Roy would never return those feelings. 

When the gate had first tossed him into Germany, he told himself he’d start fresh. He told himself he’d find another man, and he had tried. He tried to find a new man just like he’d tried not to love Roy.  
Alfonse had suggested he tried dating women but Edward had shaken his head, reminded of how he had rejected Rose’s confession. Edward wasn’t into women. Just like Roy wasn’t into men. He’d really doomed himself, hadn’t he?

Edward tossed the covers off of himself and headed to the shower. He squirted some shampoo into his hand and began rubbing it into his hair. The shampoo smelled of strawberries. It was of the same brand that he had used when he was back in Amestris. He had been shocked to see it in Germany and as soon as he did, he immediately bought much as his wallet could handle. 

Edwards thoughts drifted back to Roy. The last time Edward had seen him was when he had left to save Al. He remembered Roy had held out his hand expecting Ed to shake it. But Ed couldn’t do it. Shaking Roy’s hand felt like goodbye. It felt like the end. Edward hadn’t wanted that, he wanted to see Roy again. So his mind decided, somehow, that if he didn’t shake it, maybe it wouldn’t be goodbye. It was naive, he knew that, but Edward just couldn’t do it. So instead Ed reached out his hand and gave Roy’s a gentle tap. 

After years of trying to read the expressionless man. Edward knew that the look on Roy’s face had been confusion, despite that Roy didn’t comment. Ed gave him a small smile and turned on his heal and prepared to walk away. But he stopped suddenly, and before he could regain his senses and stop himself he spun back around and hugged the man.  
Roy had tensed, but before Edward could pull away in utter humiliation Roy’s muscular arms wrapped themselves around Ed’s small frame. Edward let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and allowed himself to bury his face in Roy’s shoulder. Roy leaned in.  
“You smell like strawberries.” Roy murmured into Ed’s hair.  
“You smell like bastard.” Ed snapped back, pulling out of the embrace and Roy burst out laughing. Edward had never seen the older man like that. 

He’d never seen anything of Roy, suddenly. Roy being the man behind the emotionless facade. Roy being who he really and truly was, and at that moment... 

  
  
...Ed got to see

  
  


...Roy.  
Not Mustang. Not the flame alchemist. Not the hero of Ishval. Roy, just Roy. And in that moment Edward knew, he had to see more. 

“I don’t know what bastard smells like, fullmetal.” He replied the laughter evident in his voice. “But I’m sure it doesn’t smell half as good as you.” He smirked.  
“Sh-shut up, you asshole.” He snapped back punching him on the shoulder. Roy only smirked harder. Edward had left to find Al soon after that, he hadn’t seen Roy since. 

Now that Edward thought about it, after this many years the bastard had probably married Riza or something. The thought made Ed’s heart clench. Edward got out of the shower and put on some clothes. On the way out he grabbed the brown coat he had been wearing since he stopped wearing his red one.  
He headed down stairs where Alfonse was making breakfast with Gracia. Ed plopped down at the table.

“Did you sleep well, Edward?” Noah asked. Quietly sitting down in the chair.  
“Had worse.” Ed responded vaguely. 

He hadn’t had another nightmare about the time Envy killed him (Ed often wondered, what happened to his older half-brother after he rushed into the gate, after Hohenheim) so that was a plus. But that didn’t mean it was good. He’d been plagued with dreams of Al, Winry and Roy. He’d woken up with a gaping hole in his chest when they weren’t there.  
Not that the friends he had here weren’t important to him. They were different, and Edward always felt bad when he subconsciously expected they be like their counterparts. 

“I know you have.” Noah said. “But that wasn’t the question.” Edward sighed.  
“It was bearable.” Ed emended. Noah rolled her eyes, it was obvious she didn’t believe him for a second, but she didn’t push it. She did however take her hand and place it on top of his own. Recognition flashed on her face and she nodded to herself.  
“You’re doing better, Edward.” She smiled at him. “I’m glad.” 

Noah had been checking up on him ever since he woke up screaming from a particularly bad nightmare. She had heard everything, thanks to the fact that not only was she a light sleeper, but she hardly slept at all. But even if that wasn’t true, with Noah’s powers it was difficult to keep anything from her. While that would normally stress Edward out, having someone he could tell stories of home too (that wouldn’t smile and nod while also believing he was delusional, like Alfonse often would) was rather comforting.

“So am I.” Ed said as Alfonse and Gracia set the table.  
“So you are what?” Alfonse asked raising an eyebrow.  
“Nothing.” Ed and Noah said in unison.  
“Neither of you are nothing.” Gracia said smiling sweetly. “You shouldn’t say things like that about yourselves.” The duo nodded and a began eating their food.  
  
  
  
(Time skip, cause I’m lazy and y’all are probably bored)  
  
  
  
Edward rubbed his pounding head. He’d took a good hit after his rocket crashed. “The landing needs work.” He grumbled pushing himself up from the ground where he was laying and into a kneeling position.  
“Edward, I was wondering when you’d show.” A voice in front of his said. Edward snapped his head up to see who was causing his head to pound even more. He winced. When his vision finally focused he was shocked at who he saw.  
“Winry.” He gasped out not knowing what else to say, especially after the three years spent away from his best friend. As soon as the words left his mouth, Winry dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Edward’s shoulders.  
“Welcome home.” She said tear pricking her eyes. Edward hadn’t been sure of what to say to that so he simply gasped out a,“Thanks.”  
“Brother!” A voice behind Winry called out. Winry pulled away to allow Ed to see the two people standing behind her. There was Sheska, who according to the matching rings they wore was now married to Winry. Next to Sheska was Al. In his real body. His hair was long and he was wearing Edward old coat, only it was modified to fit his taller body. 

“Sheska, Al...” He started though he wasn’t sure exactly what he was going to say. So the sentence just hung in the air.  
“I knew I’d see you again.” Alphonse said. I didn’t. The little demon in the back of his head thought. He thought he’d been stuck forever. He’d thought he was going to spend the wrest of his life unsure of whether or not Alphonse had actually gotten his body back.  
Just then an explosion sounded behind them and the four of them were reminded of the dire situation they were in. “What is that, Brother?” Alphonse asked obviously referring to the rockets.  
“It’s a rocket powered air ship.” Edward responded. “And it’s armed. They came to conquer this world and use any power they can take from us to fuel their own war.”

Alphonse let out a gasp. “It’s my fault.” He said voice dripping with guilt. Ed’s eyes widened. 

“So you’re the one.” He said in realization. “You opened the gate on this side.”  
Before Ed could stop him Alphonse began running. “Al!” He yelled after him but before Edward could run after him, his bionic foot collapsed beneath him, and he went tumbling to the ground. 

Edward turned back to look at his destroy prosthetic and Winry gave him an amused look. Despite that he knew that if it wasn’t for the fact that he wasn’t wearing her automail, she’d be shrieking at him.

“Same old Ed.” She said dropping her brief case in front of him. She got down on her knees and opened the brief case. Edward and Sheska let out surprised gasps. In the case was two pairs of fully functioning automail.  
“YOU’VE BEEN LUGGING THAT AROUND THIS WHOLE TIME!!” Sheska yelled out. Edward gave Winry a thankful smile.

Ed and Al clapped their hand and began transmuting a large pillar under themselves. They had to make it to Ekarts ship. A suddenly the ground began to rumble and Edward and Alphonse were both pushed off the pillar but clinging to the edge. Ed heard a snap and suddenly the ship was on fire. The ground rumbled again.  
“If you’re gonna strike do it now, Fullmetal.” And there he was riding a large hot air balloon towards Ekarts ship a black eyepatch over his left eye. Edward’s heart stopped for a split second.  
“General!” He yelled out sounding a bit too happy to see Roy, but at the moment Ed couldn’t bring himself to care. Ed and Al pulled themselves back onto the pillar and they continued their transmutation. Right too Ekart’s ship.

Ed and Al hopped on the pillar and began running up towards the ship. Roy hopped out of his hot air balloon and landed right in front of them.

“Way to bring your trouble home with you, Fullmetal. Really nice.” Roy said and Edward suppressed an exasperated sigh.   
“Smart remarks already?” He said glaring at Roy’s back. “Nice patch, by the way, though it really should have covered your mouth too.” Alphonse looked sheepishly and Roy’s back.  
“Sorry sir ignore him.” He said and with that the three of them ran into battle.

Once Ekart had been successfully defeated Edward clapped his hands slamming them down on the ships wing. The wing split in half but remained in the air.  
“Brother? Brother! What are you doing!” Alphonse yelled. Edward choked back tears. His new goal after getting back Al’s body, had been to gat home. He’d gotten that now, he could go back if he wanted, but the risks were just too big.  
“That should be enough alchemical material to get yourselves down.” He said trying to keep a straight face.   
“What about you?” Roy said. Looking grief stricken though Ed couldn’t understand why. Roy didn’t care, not about him. He couldn’t, that wasn’t how it was supposed to work.  
“I’m gonna take what’s left of these soldiers back to their world.” He responded pushing the thought away.  
“Why!” Alphonse yelled “You don’t have to go with them!”  
“I need to break the gate on their side.” Edward explained. “Need you to stay here and brake the gate on this side, so the portal can never be opened again.” Edward was so close to breaking down he had everything, but of course the world couldn’t be kind enough to let him keep it.   
“Wait!” Roy blurted suddenly. His voice sounded desperate. “Wait.” He said again, more softly this time. 

Roy stepped forward took Ed’s face in his large hands. Roy leaned forward planting a soft kiss on Edward’s peach lips. For a second Ed was afraid. He had exactly what he wanted, he had Roy. But he didn’t know what to do with it, but before Roy had the chance to pull a away, Ed decided Fuck it. Fuck this fear. Fuck the fact that he had to leave. Fuck it all, because Ed wanted this.   
Edward kissed Roy back not nearly as skillfully as Roy did, but just as passionate. He kissed Roy like it was the end of the world, and in a way it was. Sadly, both men were in desperate need of air and they had to pull away.   
When they did Roy buried his face in Ed’s hair. “You smell like strawberries.” He said just as he had the first time.  
“You smell like bastard.” Edward responded knowing perfectly well that he was crying. “Now I really don’t want to leave.” He said after a moment.  
“Then don’t.” Roy said tears pricking his own eyes. “Don’t leave.”   
“But I—“   
“Not you don’t.” Roy said cutting him off. “You don’t need to not for them. You’ve spent you entire life living for the world, can’t you just live for yourself for once, and if not, can’t you do it for me?” Roy asked. And at that moment Edward decided, that perhaps he could be selfish just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where I picked up the head cannon that Edward uses strawberry shampoo but, that’s a thing... *sweat drops* Anyway, Just as I said last chapter, not only is writing advice appreciated, it’s practically begged for. I hope you liked this short fic. If anyone wants to see more, I’m more than happy to turn this into a series, if not I think I’m pretty much done with this. But, honestly knowing me I might write a part to out of pure impulse sooooo ;D


End file.
